bleachuntoldstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kenpachi Suzuki
| image = | name = | kanji = 太郎・剣八 | romanji = Suzuki Kenpachi | race = | birthday = Unknown | age = Unknown | gender = Male | height = 190.5 cm (6'3") | weight = 85 kg (187 lbs) | eyes = Black | hair = Green | blood type = O | affiliation = | previous affiliation = Unknown | occupation = Captain of the | previous occupation = Unknown | team = | previous team = Unknown | partner = Unknown Lieutenant | previous partner = | base of operations = 11th Division HQ | marital status = Single | family = Suzuki Clan | education = | status = Active | shikai = Not Yet Revealed | bankai = Not Yet Revealed }} (太郎・剣八, Suzuki Kenpachi) is the current captain of the in the . He is the thirteenth Kenpachi to hold the position. He is also is one of the last scions of the once prestigious Suzuki family, who fell from their position of power and influence following a bitter civil war that claimed the lives of most members of the clan. Appearance Kenpachi has the appearance of a tall, muscular young man with lightly tanned skin. His well muscled body is covered in a number of scars, the most prominent one stretching from his left shoulder to his right hip, received at the hands of his father many years ago. Another scar runs down his left eye. But physically his most remarkable feature is his cropped green hair. He hair is kept short and is kept in a spiky and slightly slicked back manner. He also wears three identical golden earrings on his left ear. Kenpachi is most often seen smiling and his black eyes have a glint about them as if he is about to tell a joke at any moment. Despite his scars and muscular build, his ever smiling nature makes him appears friendly and approachable. But when he becomes serious he can scare people with a glare alone, and his scars greatly add to the overall aggressive and combative nature of his appearance. He is normally dressed in a long, dark-green coat that is open but for the red sash tied around his waist which holds it in place. He wears no shirt below the coat and sports a dark green colored pair of pants and black boots. He also wears a green haramaki under the coat. He also has a black piece of cloth tied around his left bicep. His swords are kept tucked into the sash around his waist, on his right side. While in his gigai he wears a pair of black trousers, tucked inside black boots, a plain shirt and his green haramaki. His three earrings are also present, though for some reason the scar on his left eye is absent. Personality History Powers and Abilities : : : : Zanpakutō Kenpachi's Zanpakutō is unique in all of Soul Society that it is the only known Zanpakutō that exists as three completely separate swords, each of them resembling a normal katana. The first possesses a pure-white hilt and sheath with a circular hand-guard, the second a maroon hilt and sheath with a flower like hand-guard and the last a black hilt, sheath and blade with a more elaborate flower-like hand-guard. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Captain Category:11th Division Category:Zanjutsu Master Category:Shunpo Master